The Beginning of the End part 1
by Omega6622
Summary: Summary: COMPLETE! A Christian comes to Kadic Junior High to teach the others about his religion. He finds out about Lyoko, and X.A.N.A. takes form. This Christian is able to help them, but can he be trusted? Ulrich x Yumi, Odd, Jeremy x Aelita, Sissy x S
1. The Christian

Code: Lyoko

Final Episode:

The Beginning of the End Part1

By ZAPADAROS

Summary: A Christian comes to Kadic Junior High to teach the others about his religion. He finds out about Lyoko, and X.A.N.A. takes form. This Christian is able to help them, but can he be trusted? Ulrich x Yumi, Odd, Jeremy x Aelita, Sissy x Scorch, Cristão x Jennifer, X.A.N.A.

Genre: Action/ Adventure/ Comedy/ Spiritual/ Romance

Chapter 1: The Christian

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko. But I'd love to go to the factory some time. Now, true to my word, here is my very first fanfiction filled with my religion: Christianity.

At the school, Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy were walking to Ms. Hertz' class when they ran into a kid in old clothes, black tennis shoes, and a dark-tan trench coat.

"Hi..." Ulrich said. The teenager just responded by waving his hand. Ulrich looked at him as if he'd seen him before. "Hey, don't I know you?" he asked. "Yeah, you do. I'm Cristão Renard. You know that guy that raised Yumi from the dead after that car accident?" Odd got so excited. "I _knew_ that was you behind those sun glasses. How've you been, man?" he said as he gave Cristão a nuggie (Dang it! Is that spelled wrong?). He stopped him and fixed his hair. "Absolutely well, Odd Yukin. In fact, I've asked the Principal if I could preach the Word of my God tonight at 6:00." (In case all of you don't know, I'm a Christian.) "And what did he say?" Jeremy asked him. "He said I can." Cristão replied. "Cool." Ulrich said. "Well, I'd better get to my classes now. See you all at 6:00." Cristão said. "Okay. See you later." said Ulrich as he, Odd and Jeremy walked to their classes.

After the service, everyone went to the cafeteria for dinner. "I actually think he did really well back there." Yumi said. "Me too. I never thought that we'd have a teenage pastor preaching to us in _this_ school." Odd replied after he scarfed down his meal. "Do you think Aelita would be interested in listening to him?" asked Jeremy. "Maybe you shouldn't have her listen." Ulrich replied. "ULRICH!!" Yumi hissed. "I mean, you can tell her all about it after the service, but you can't actually take your laptop into the service. What if someone catches you talking to Aelita?" Ulrich points out. "Good point." Jeremy said.

"Ulrich dear, can we talk for a minute?" asked Sissy as she was walking by. "No you may not." said Cristão as he came to sit down. "As I recall, you're one of those kids that plays pranks on others. Just leave Ulrich alone for once and hang out with Nicolas and Herb or something." After he said that he imitated Sissy's "Hmph!" line.

Sissy does exactly that and walks away. "Thanks, Cristão, but you really didn't have to do that." Ulrich said. "Well, I just thought to myself, 'Oh, what he heck.' Besides, you never know, Ulrich. Someday you'll do the same for me." He answers. "See you later, guys." Then he went on his way.

ZAPADAROS: It's always good to have a Christian in the house, isn't it, folks? Well I've got to go now, but I'll be back with more chapters! R&R!


	2. Sissy's Request Rejected

Chapter 2: Sissy's Request Rejected

By ZAPADAROS

ZAPADAROS: Hey everybody. We're back. Sorry, but I almost forgot to tell you the rating of my fanfic, and it's not an ordinary rating. I made the rating up myself. I rate this CG-15. In case you don't know what that means, I'll tell you. It means Christians at age 15 must have guidance to read this. It's between PG- 13 and R. Anyway, let's get on with the story.

"I can't believe that guy stopped me from trying to get Ulrich to be my boyfriend!" cried Sissy. "What the heck am I going to do with **_him_** in my way, Herb?" "Well, you can always talk to him about it," Herb said. "You're right. I'll go do that." she said. Sissy walked to Cristão's dorm and knocked on his door. He opened the door to see her standing there. "Can I help you?" he asked. "Yes," Sissy said. "I'd like you to--" She was interrupted when s Cristão said "Why do you think I would help you pull a fast one on Ulrich, Sissy?" _"HUH?!?!" _she said. "How did you know that?" "Two words: I'm Psychic." He answered. "Better luck next time." He said. "Cant you at least help a pretty girl like me, Cristão?" she begged. "Okay." He said. "Two things. One: You're crazy. Two: You may be pretty on the outside, but you're as ugly as a selfish demon in your soul." He said and closed the door. "Hmph!" she said and walked away. _"What did he mean by 'pretty on the outside and a demon on the inside?'" _she asked herself as she returned to her dorm.

A/N: Sorry my 2nd chapter was short. R&R. And be nice. I have a little something called A.D.D. That stands for Attention Deficit Disorder. That's a disorder that makes me lack focus. So please be nice and review. No flames, please.


	3. Sissi's Dream is a Message?

Code:Lyoko

The Beginning of the End part 1

Chapter 3: Sissi's Dream is a Message?

ZAPADAROS: Hello again. I'm so sorry I wasn't here for such a long time. I had a whole lot of homework to finish. But now, I'm ba-ack! On with the show!

10 hours later, Sissi was quaking with fear in her dream. She was tossing and turning in bed. Suddenly, she woke up. "What was _that_ supposed to mean?" she asked herself. It was… a mystery.

10 hours later, Ulrich and the gang were outside enjoying the fresh air when Herb came by. "Cristão Renard?" he said. "Yes?" Cristão responded. "Sissi wants to speak with you." Cristão got up and followed Herb. "Cristão. What are you doing?" Odd asked frantically. "Sissi's going to trick you again." "Don't you worry, Odd." Cristão replied. "I have a feeling she in need of help this time."

Cristão knocked on her door. Sissi opened it. "Oh, good. It's you. Come on in." Sissi said with great relief. Cristão took a look around. "Hmm. Nice place you got here, Sissi." He complemented. "Thanks" she replied.

"So," he added, "What's a trouble-maker like you want with a wise-guy like me?" he asked. "I need you to interpret something for me." She answered. "What do you want me to interpret?" He asked. "I had a dream last night." She said. "I tried to get Herb and Nicolas to tell me what it meant, but they didn't know." "What did you dream?" he asked. "I dreamed I was at this very school." She said to start things off. "I was outside when I saw some red-headed boy standing right in front of me. I thought he was cuter than Ulrich was, but he had issues. He punched me four times. Next he tried to apologize, but I only ran four blocks away from him. Then as soon as we apologized to each other, we saw a vicious being coming after me. I ran and ran, but he was gaining on me. Suddenly, that boy risked his life to save me. He defeats that horrible thing, and we walk down the road together. Then I woke up."

Cristão thought about it for a moment then spoke up. "Tell me. Did this red-head have blue eyes?" he asked. Sissi nodded. "And did he have a scar under his left eye?" he asked once more. "I think so." She replied. "His name is Mordecai. Mordecai Watson. God is giving you a message about your boyfriend." He said. " So what does it mean?" asked Sissi. "The number of punches he gave you signifies 4 months of insults and hatred. The number of blocks you passed also signify 4 months of insults, only from you. After four months have passed, you two will start being nice to each other until someone will start to insult you in the meanest way. Then Mordecai will stand up for you to that person and when he's through, he'll knock at your door. You'll still be in pain, but he'll take you in his arms. And you will accept his comfort… forever. If all goes as I have said, your boyfriend will be Mordecai Watson. If not, Herb." Cristão said. Then he got up and left the dorm.

Sissi was in complete silence for the next five minutes and thought about his very words. "Mordecai Watson will be my lover? Will all that Cristão said really happen?" she thought to herself. It was to remain a mystery until the next week… **when each other finally meet. **

BUUM BADUM BUM…. BUUM BADUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!!

Author's note: Hope you liked it. There's still more to come in the future. Until then, R&R!!!!!!!!


	4. The Incident

Code: Lyoko

The Beginning of the End part 1

Chapter 5: The Incident

ZAPADAROS: HELLO! Ready for another chapter? Here it is.

As Sissi walked down to lunch, she ran into the exact same person who she saw in her dream: spikey red hair, green eyes, and had a scar under his left eye. That guys name is Mordeci. "Hey!" he shouted. "Do you walk much?" (He says that when he's yelling at her.) "I'm sorry," Sissi said. "I didn't mean to bump into you." "Whatever." He said. With that, Mordeci went on his way.

The next day, Sissi saw Mordeci passing her. She tried being nice when she said "Hi, Mordeci." "Hey, Miss Conceited," he said sarcastically and went on his way. "How rude!" she thought to herself.

This kept going on for four months. Then for four months, it was Sissi's turn to use the no-more-miss-nice-girl term, while Mordeci tries to apologize. Then, on November, Sissi and Mordeci were just about to apologize, when a group of people following Cristão were coming towards them. He was carrying a small device. Someone asked what it was. "This is a spiritual capsule. It is invented for the sole purpose of showing us physically what we look like spiritually. I tested it thoroughly. I even tried it myself." "How does it work?" Sissi asks curiously. "Do you realize how long I've been waiting for you to ask that?" he says. Sissi shook her head. "I've been waiting for you to ask me that question for days." he answers. "You just throw it down onto the ground, it detects that it has been dropped, it scans you, and shows us a clear V.I. of what you look like." "V.I.?" Mordeci asked in curiosity. "Virtual Image." Cristão said. "Here, Sissi. Try it out." He said handing it to her.

Little did the crowd know, however, that a plug-in outlet outside the building was reacting violently. All of a sudden, a black electric gas oozes out of the outlets. It went through the crowd unnoticed, and slipped into the capsule. Cristão didn't see it coming. Sissi then took the capsule and dropped it. It scanned her. Then, unexpectingly, the capsule reacted violently. Suddenly, it overloaded and electrocuted her. She dropped unconscious. Everyone around gasped, mumbled, and started asking questions like Was this an accident or did you actually murder her? and What happened! and Was that supposed to happen?. ran to her, put his ear to her chest, then said "She's unconscious!" Then the crowd started to do nothing but mumble to each other. Then Cristão noticed Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie talking to each other. Then they ran off into the woods. Cristão thought to himself _"Where are they going in such a hurry?"_

Then he got up. "Mordeci," he said. "look after Sissi." "I will." he said. Then Cristão ran from the crowd and followed Yumi and the gang.

ZAPADAROS: There's still more to come, folks. R&R!


	5. He Knew What We've Been Doing!

Code:Lyoko

The Beginning of the End part 1

Chapter 5 He Knew What We've Been Doing!

ZAPADAROS: Hey, guys. In this scene, Cristão finds out the gangs secret hideout (the factory), follows them and says he can help. He even has a surprise for Jeremie, but can he be trusted? Find out on this chapter of Code:Lyoko.

After the gang got to the factory, they went to their usual place to find out what's going on. Jeremie got on the computer, and contacted Aelita.

"Aelita, are you there?" he called. "Jeremie!" she said. "Thank goodness you're here. X.A.N.A. has launched another attack!" "I know," Jeremie said, "He has electrocuted Sissi already, and there's no telling what he'll do next!" Suddenly, the news popped up onto the screen. " Attention! Attention! This just in: sophomore student, Sissi Delmas (Author's note: She's in the 10th grade, right?), was seen just 5 minutes ago causing massive car collisions just 3 blocks north of the Kadic Junior High School. Witnesses say that they recall seeing a red mark on her forehead that looked like an eye. Others say that she deliberately caused two cars to collide into a sushi restaurant and a silver De Lorean with her bare hands. Has she been arrested and put behind bars? Of course not. Police officers say that they have tried to detain her, but she was too strong for them to handle and too fast for them to shoot down."

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie were equally stunned. "X.A.N.A. must've taken over her mind again!" Odd said. "And that's _exactly_ what happened." a voice from behind them said. They all turned around to see… Cristão! "What the!" Yumi exclaimed. "Busted." Ulrich whispered to Odd. He nodded. "It's alright. I'm not going to tell anyone." he said. "I know what you're trying to do besides the fact that you're trying to materialize Aelita." "Now how did you know that we're trying to materialize her?" asked Odd in surprise. "Let's just say I have a few secrets of my own." Cristão said in reply. "What do you want anyway?" asked Jeremie. "I want to help you." Cristão answered. "How?" asked Yumi. "Two words." he said. "Ally… reinforcements."

"Alright," said Ulrich, "you can help us, but don't try any thing funny." "You have my word." he said. "Now hurry. Go to the scanners." "Right!" said Yumi, Ulrich and Odd as they hurried off into the elevator. _"I don't believe it! He knew what we've been doing! That's impossible!"_ Ulrich thought to himself. When they got there, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd got into the scanners. "I'm sending you 96 degrees East." Jeremie said as the doors closed. He started launching the virtualization program. "Transfer Yumi. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd." he said. "Scanner Yumi. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd." Then, as he pushed the Enter button, the computer scanned them at once. "Virtualization!" he says as they are sent to Lyoko.

Meanwhile, Aelita was running for her life from three crabs, two blockheads and a megatank. "_Oh, wherever you are, you better hurry!" _she thought to herself frantically.

ZAPADAROS: That's all for now. R&R!


	6. Jeremy Belpois' Gift

Code: Lyoko

The Beginning of the End part 1

Chapter 6: Jeremy Belpois' Gift

ZAPADAROS: HEY GUYS! I'M BA-ACK! How long has it been? A month? A year? A millennium? Still, to me, it feels so good to see your smiling faces again. I'm so sorry for being away for such a long time. The reason behind all of this was because I was running out of ideas. I hope that's understandable to you.

Anyway, this scene is where Jeremy gets a special surprise from Cristão. This takes place in the lab, by the way. Enjoy.

Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd were all transferred 96 degrees East in the Mountain Region of Lyoko. Aelita was seen right in front of where they all landed. (She used her magic on the monsters that were after her earlier, before they arrived.) "Okay. You know the drill: Protect Aelita, deactivate the tower, and there'll be no further trouble," Cristão called out. "And hurry. Every second counts," Jeremy said. "The pulsations lead in this direction. C'mon," Aelita pointed out. They headed west.

Cristão was just walking back and forth, back and forth for 5 minutes when all of a sudden, Jeremy called out, "Watch out!! There are 5 hornets flying straight for you. And they've got 20 life points worth per hit!" Cristão ran to the screen to see what was going on.

Back in Lyoko, 5 hornets were headed straight for them, just like he said. This time, however, they were firing lasers in a pattern that they've never seen before. 3 hornets, one on each end and one in the middle, fired 3 rounds on the ground while heading straight for the gang. Then 2 of them fired three rounds. And they kept firing in that order. One of them hit Odd's tail. The rest missed Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita. And they flew off, but soon went in pursuit. Jeremy's screen only showed, however, that Odd lost 5 life points instead of 20. "Huh? Is this thing on the fritz?" asked Jeremy. "No," Cristão answered, "Some parts of some virtual bodies have many spots to hit that are unimportant. And Odd's tail happens to be one of them. So he doesn't lose as much life points as he should have lost." Jeremy understood that. "Oh. That makes sense."

Odd got ready to fire. "Laser Arrow!" he cried as he shot 10 to 12 arrows. They unexpectedly hit all of the wings of one of the hornets. The wingless hornet bombed down and directly hit Odd in the head in a suicide attempt to destroy him. Fortunately, however, he still had 5 life points left. But that didn't surprise the rest of the gang. "Odd!" Yumi cried as she ran to his side. "Are you all right?" "I think so." Just as he said this, he was hit one last time by one of the 4 remaining hornets. Odd devirtualized from Lyoko in an instant. "Odd!!! NO!!!!" Yumi screamed.

"It's 'Game Over' for Odd, Jeremy!" called Ulrich. "Okay, Jeremy. That's your cue. Head to the scanners now!" ordered Cristão.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

(Author's Note: That was a sound effect, and I put it in there to make it sound more dramatic.)

Jeremy's eyes widened with disbelief. "What?" he asked. "I said go to the scanners. You're going to Lyoko," Cristão said again. "ME?!?!?!?! B-B-B-But… I need to work the computer. Besides, I got rid of my virtual form a long time ago," said Jeremy. "My friend… you don't need to be on the computer now," Cristão said trying to reason with him, "I have as much knowledge as you do. Let _me_ take over. I insist." "O...kay. But I don't have a virtual form for Lyoko," Jeremy replied. "You do now," Cristão said, "I've made you a much better one than your last. You'll be stronger, faster, and more powerful than some of the others, and it's completely 'X.A.N.A.' proof." "I don't believe it! Show me!" Jeremy demanded. "_You_ want _proof_?" Cristão asked. Jeremy nodded. Cristão then reached over to the keyboard and typed in a code to show him his virtual form. "That's you, Jeremy," Cristão began to explain, "You left your notes here some time ago. Before I came to your school, I was here making other virtual forms for 6 more allies. And guess what, Jeremy? **YOU** are one of them. This is a gift from me to you, pal. You can now enter Lyoko whenever you'd like. That way you can see Aelita face to face for the first time in virtual form. Right now, however, she's in extreme danger. So if you want to see her ever again, I suggest you run as fast as you can and go to the scanners. For your darling, Romeo."

(Author's Note: I just had to put that in there.)

Jeremy went up in tears of thankfulness, and fell to his hands and knees. "Thank you, Cristão! My friends will not forget this! _I_ will not forget this!" After he said this, he ran to the elevator. He finally took one last good look at Cristão, saying within his thoughts, "Thanks to you, this will be one of the greatest days of my entire life," right before the doors closed and went down to the scanner room.

As the doors closed, Cristão got on the computer. Jeremy entered the scanner room right 10 seconds after he got on. Odd was there to see this. "Jeremy?! What are you _doing_ here? Where are you going?" he asked looking completely confused. "To Lyoko, of course. I've got my own virtual form now," Jeremy answered. "**_SAY WHAT_**?!?!" Odd exclaimed, "But you got rid of your virtual form months ago! I don't get it!" "Well," Jeremy replied, "I just received another one."

"I'm sending you near the activated tower," Cristão said over the speaker as Jeremy stepped into the scanner, "None of X.A.N.A.'s monsters are there yet. I'll talk you through the rest when you get there." Jeremy suddenly remembered the last time he was there. He was taken out by several megatanks. But if Cristão said the new form was improved, then he might as well try it. "Okay," he thought to himself as the doors closed, "but I don't know what good it'll do." Jeremy was finally prepared… again.

(Author's Note: Time to play the C.L. Theme Song! YAY!)

"Transfer: Jeremy." The scanner started going. "Scanner: Jeremy." The super computer scanned Jeremy's virtual form. The screen then showed a green circle with a plus sign in it. It was a huge success. "VIRTUALIZATION!" he shouted triumphantly as he pressed Enter and sent Jeremy to Lyoko for the 3rd time in his life.

Back in Lyoko, the gang was just ten seconds from reaching the tower. 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… KERPOW! All of a sudden, 3 crabs appear out of nowhere, right in front of them. They all got ready to fire at the same time. "NOW!!!!" a voice called! Suddenly, to the gang's surprise, the middle crab that was in front of the other two suddenly turned around and destroyed them! "Huh?!?!?!?!" they all said in complete confusion. Then the remaining crab turned around and faced Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi. Ulrich then jumped on top of the crab and was just about to destroy it, but the voice hollered, "ULRICH!! STOP!!! NOW!!!!" He came to a complete halt. "What?! Why should I?" Ulrich asked. "Because," the voice explained, "he is your ally." All of the gang was in complete shock. "**_SAY WHAT_**?!?!" they exclaimed in unison.

Just then, as Ulrich jumped off, the crab started to change from red to silver. Parts started to sink into the crab one by one. This kept on going until it was left with silver legs and, attached to all of that, a person with blonde hair wearing goggles and a green suit like that of Gizmo from the T.V. show "Teen Titans", only the suit looked a bit more cybernetic on the hands, feet, and chest. Also, the suit had all the technology designs on it, just like the towers do! "Who are you?" Ulrich asked. The new guy took off his goggles and said, "It's me, Jeremy."

Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita were equally stunned! "Jeremy?" Aelita whispered smiling. Jeremy nodded. Aelita stared at him for at least 5 seconds and then ran to Jeremy and hugged him. She felt like going up in tears, but she couldn't because she was virtual. "Welcome to Lyoko, Jeremy," Aelita whispered into his ear. Then they parted. "How did you get here? I thought you got rid of your virtual form months ago," asked Yumi. Jeremy said, "Cristão made me another virtual form… before he came to Kadic Junior High." "Cristão Renard?" Ulrich asked. "That's right!" Cristão said into the speaker, "Here he is! Your new ally: Jeremy Belpois, the cybernetic knight and crafty monster impersonator!" "Well, what more can I say than 'Welcome to the team, ally.'?" Ulrich asked as he shook Jeremy's hand. (Author's Comment: Yes. Welcome to the team… yet again.) "Nice suit, Jeremy," Aelita complimented. "Yes. You look very neat," Yumi added in. Jeremy chuckled. "Thanks," he said blushing. "Okay. Chatting time is over. Remember what you said, Jeremy. Every second counts," Cristão pointed out. "Right. Let's go," Jeremy replied. Then they hurried off to the tower.

"**OKAY, JEREMIE. IT'S TIME TO DIE!**" said a voice behind Cristão. It was the possessed Sissy Delmas. "Okay, first of all, I'm not Jeremy Belpois. Second of all, I don't think so," Cristão said as he turned around. "In Christ's name, X.A.N.A., get out of her now." X.A.N.A. immediately came out of Sissy without injuring her. However, she fell to the floor unconscious. Then the black gas went into the computer. After that, the keyboard started to type in the code to virtualization. "**_NO_**!!!!" Cristão yelled after the Enter key had been pressed automatically.

The gang was just 3 yards away from the tower, when all of a sudden, an aura of pure blackness appeared out of nowhere, right in front of them, blocking their way. Then the dark aura started to virtualize in the same pattern as the gang does, only it took about 16 times longer. "Where did _this_ come from?" asked Jeremy. "What is it?" asked Yumi. "_Who_ is it?" asked Ulrich. "Oh, no!" Aelita gasped in fear, "Jeremy, I've got a very bad feeling about this!"

ZAPADAROS: Is this thing an ally? Or could Aelita's feelings be right? Only Cristão knows what's happening completely. Could it be that he's been planning this the entire time? Or is he on the "anti-X.A.N.A." side? Find out next time of Code: Lyoko- The Beginning of the End Part 1. R&R!


	7. XANA FormAnother Ally to the Rescue

Code:Lyoko

The Beginning of the End part 1

ZAPADAROS: Hey!!! What's up, everybody? Thanks for waiting for this next chapter. Last time on Code:Lyoko- The Beginning of the End part 1, Odd was devirtualized from Lyoko and Cristão told Jeremie to go to the scanners, for he received a new virtual form 3 months before he (Cristão) came to Kadic. He told Jeremie that his virtual form was better than his last one. Jeremie left immediately. Back in Lyoko, the remaining three warriors were being attacked by three crabs. But to their astonishment, one of the crabs destroyed the others instead of the gang. After that, it turned around to reveal, in disguise, none other than… JEREMIE BELOIS IN VIRTUAL FORM FOR THE THIRD TIME IN LYOKO!!! Then a very dark aura appeared out of nowhere and started to virtualize. Was Cristão planning this the entire time? Or is he still true to his word? Find out today on Code:Lyoko- The Beginning of the End part 1!!!!

Chapter 7

X.A.N.A. Virtualized and another Ally to the Rescue

(Author's Note: this scene is playing the song that was being played when the gang was being strangled by X.A.N.A. and his henchmen in the episode "Ghost Channel".)

The black aura finally finished downloading. This black aura revealed a 10 foot giant in pure black demonic armor; ready for battle (the breastplate had the mark of X.A.N.A. in the very center of it). The helmet had metal horns that resembled a dragon's and the Devil's. The eyes turned out to glow a gruesome blood-red. He was also wielding a sword that was all twisted and evil, and it had a blade that looked broad and demonic. The giant looked down and started laughing a very evil laugh. "SO… WE FINALLY MEET… FACE TO FACE, HERE IN LYOKO!" the giant said. "Who are you? Wh-What do you want?" Ulrich asked as he drew out his sword and took a step back. "YOU OF ALL MY OPPOSERS SHOULD KNOW ME BY NOW! I AM THE SUPERCOMPUTER VIRUS: X.A.N.A.!!!!" he cried out in a triumphantly terrorizing voice, "AND I AM HERE TO DESTROY YOU SO THAT YOU ARE OUT OF MY WAY WHEN I TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!!"

Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie started feeling like they were sweating nervously, while Aelita started trembling in fear.

Back in the lab, Cristão was at Sissi's side, trying to wake her up. She did. "Wh-Where am I? How in the world did I get here?" she asked as soon as she came to. "You are in the Renault Factory's lab. You were possessed by a supercomputer virus. And it's 4:58… on November 4th if you want to know the date," answered Cristão. "Cristão?" she asked. "Yes. I'm here," he answered. "Tell me now… how much do you know about how to use a supercomputer in terms of virtualizing someone to a virtual world?" he asked. "I don't know anything about it," Sissi answered. Then all of a sudden, Cristão's brown irises started to glow white. "What the heck are you?!" Sissi asked. "That doesn't matter right now," he said as he glow in his eyes grew even stronger. Suddenly, while Sissi was still staring at him, their entire surroundings lit up in a light that was whiter than snow.

Back in Lyoko, X.A.N.A. just knocked Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremie unconscious (Jeremie held out the longest out of all of the rest.). Aelita was the only one left standing with him. "IT'S TIME TO DIE!!!!" X.A.N.A. said as he was walking towards her and was preparing to slice her in two. Aelita put her left hand out and let her ball of energy form in her hand. "ENERGY FIELD!!" she cried as she shot it at him. But to her dismay, he stopped walking and deflected it with his fist. "FOOLISH GIRL," he said as he started to walk up to Aelita again, "THOSE DON'T WORK AGAINST ME! YOUR ATTEMPT IS FUTILE!!!"

Before he started walking the second time, Aelita heard someone running to the tower. Whoever it was, he was running really fast; even faster than Ulrich could with his super sprint even in action. Patapatapatapatapatapatapatapat! (Author's Note: That was the sound that she was hearing. And it kept getting louder from there on.) Aelita suddenly snapped back to "virtual" reality to find X.A.N.A. right in front of her. He then raised his sword in the air. And in 5 seconds, he forced it down at her. Aelita screamed in fear. Suddenly, the blade came to an immediate, complete halt exactly just one inch away from hitting Aelita. "WHAT?!?!?!?!" X.A.N.A. exclaimed in dismay when he felt his blade stop. Aelita, still thinking that she was getting sliced, opened her right eye, and then the other. "I'm alive! But how?" she wondered. Suddenly, she heard someone growling. She turned around to see what or who it was. Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie got back up on their feet and gasped in astonishment, for they couldn't believe what their own two eyes were actually seeing. It was Cristão in virtual form, and he had a strong hold on X.A.N.A.'s blade.

"GET DOWN!!!" he ordered them. They all did as he said and got down on their hands and knees. Cristão then began to swing the sword around by the blade in a counterclockwise rotation, while X.A.N.A. was still gripping the handle. After the 7th way around, Cristão finally released him, letting him hit the tower and land on his stomach. (Author's Note: The tower doesn't break.) X.A.N.A. got up and angrily said, "WHO ARE YOU?!" as the others got back up, Cristão smiled and said, "I'm one of the 6 new allies. And to be exact, I'm Aelita's ally. The name's Cristão. And I'm here for some spiritual justice." "I WILL NOT STAND FOR SOMEONE WHO STOPS ME FROM CLAIMING MY VICTORY! I'LL KILL YOU!! AND YOUR PATHETIC FRIENDS WILL BE NEXT!!!!" X.A.N.A. threatened. "I've got 22 words for you, X.A.N.A.: I1 beg2 to3 differ4, for5 we6 are7 stronger8, faster9, and10 more11 powerful12 than13 you14 are15, and16 we17 will18 defeat19 you20, UNDER21 GOD22!!!!!!!" Cristão said in complete defiance. (Author's Request: Please forgive me if those subscripted numbers were unnecessary or if they were confusing you.) "Wow! That speech of his made my hair stand on end," Ulrich said in impressments. "Mine, too," Yumi said. "Ditto," Jeremie agreed. Aelita just fanned herself with her hand.

X.A.N.A. got really mad and screamed at the top of his lungs as he was running towards Cristão with his sword behind his left side. He was going to slice him! He then swung his sword at Cristão, but he instantaneously disappeared in the twinkling of an eye. (Author's Note: That's one thousandth of a second, or 0.001 seconds.) "WH-WH-WHAT?!?!?!?! WH-WH-WHERE'D HE GO?!" he asked himself in disbelief and started looking around. The others were equally surprised. Then Cristão reappeared at the same speed as he disappeared right behind him and kicked him in the back of his head. This caused X.A.N.A. to go over the gang and land straight on his face. After that, Cristão threw out his right arm and started grunting. He suddenly started to charge up with a mysterious white aura. Then he started hovering high in the air while a ball of the white aura started to take form in his right hand. "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Cristão cried out as he shot a beam from the ball of the aura straight at X.A.N.A. It hit him straight in the chest! X.A.N.A. was in extreme pain after that enormous blow. Also, he became completely paralyzed. "ULRICH! YUMI! ATTACK X.A.N.A. NOW, WHILE HE'S COMPLETELY IMMOBILIZED!!!!" Cristão cried out to them. "We thought you'd never say the word," Ulrich replied. Yumi nodded. They charged at the open target and before they attacked jumped in the air. "**IMPACT!**" they both shouted as they threw their weapons at X.A.N.A.. As they did that, their weapons came together: Ulrich's katana was in front, and Yumi's fan-like disks were at the bottom of the handle. The combined weapon zoomed right at X.A.N.A. like an airborne missile! It then pierced him directly through his chest and out of his back! "GNNH!! CUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!" X.A.N.A. cried in pain. Then he started to devirtualize. But before he devirtualized completely, he said, "You may have won the battle, you little brats. But you haven't won the war yet! I _will _return, AND I WILL GET EVEN!!!!" "Until then, goodbye!" Cristão said as the last black pixels were removed from X.A.N.A.'s red wire frame and he disappeared.

"This is almost like what Romans 12:21 said: '21Do not be overcome by evil, but overcome evil with good'," he commented. "Amen, Cristão," Ulrich complimented as he patted him on the back. "Okay, Aelita," Cristão said as he turned to her, "You know what to do." "Got it," she replied as she ran to the activated tower. "So, how did you get here?" Yumi asked Cristão. "I got a little help from Delmas," he answered. "You what?!" the others exclaimed. "Don't worry. Her knowledge of this place is only temporary. It'll wear off when we return to the past." He added in to assure them that everything was okay. The others sighed in relief. Aelita finally got to the top of the tower.

Back in the lab, the cops showed up. "FREEZE, DELMAS!" one of them shouted while coming down the ladder. They all pointed their guns at Sissi and got ready to fire. "What are you doing?!" she said in fear. Aeliea placed her hand on the screen. The hand print only stayed there for a full second like it usually does. Then it read, "AELITA". The police fired their guns. The screen then read, "CODE". Sissi screamed in fear as the bullets slowly closed in on her. Then the screen typed in these letters automatically under "CODE": L-Y-O-K-O. All of a sudden, the bullets stopped. Sissi and the police were equally stunned! The cops walked over to where the bullets had stopped in the air. One of them pushed a bullet with his finger. It went flying towards the wall slowly. The other officers were amazed. Aelita finally said, "Tower deactivated," as the other computer screens went down. "Hit the green button on your controller on my mark, Jeremie, or we won't return to the past!" Cristão ordered. Jeremie nodded and got ready. A white light that lead to the past finally arose from the tower. "NOW!" Cristão pointed. Jeremie pushed the green button in the center top row of his controller, saying "Return to the past, now!" Everything was then engulfed in the light from Sissi and the police, to the Kadic Junior High School.

ZAPADAROS: Next chapter is where The Beginning of the End part 1 all ends, folks. But it's gonna be really good. After this chapter, Sissi will finally leave Ulrich alone! And after that, I'll finally be working on Code:Lyoko- The Beginning of the End part 2. Until then, R&R!!!!!!!


	8. Sissy's Change of Heart

Code:Lyoko

The Beginning of the End part 1

Chapter 8: Sissy's Acceptation and a Change of Heart

ZAPADAROS: HELLO! Finally. I'm on the last chapter! This is where Cristão's interpretations are proven to be right. Mordecai will be there to stand up for Sissy and she will… well, you know the rest. Anyway, on to the last chapter. And it's gonna be a good one.

After they returned to the past, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Jeremy walked into Cristão's dorm. "Hi, Cristão," Jeremy said. "Hello," Cristão greeted them, "Did you want to see me for something?" "We know that you remember everything that happened back on Lyoko, Cristão," Yumi said. "We just came by to say, 'Thank you for helping us'," Ulrich said. "I only wish that I could've stayed long enough to see him in action," Odd said. "You will next time, Odd," Cristão said, "Only next time, there will be two other people there for you to see." The others just stared at him as they raised eyebrows, going, "Huh?". Cristão just smiled.

(Author's Note: De ja vu in the crowd from the 4th chapter, "The Incident".)

"This is a soul capsule. It is invented for the sole purpose of showing us physically what we look like spiritually. I tested it thoroughly. I even tried it myself." "How does it work?" Sissy asked curiously. "Do you realize how long I've been waiting for you to ask that?" he asked. Sissy shook her head. "I've been waiting for you to as me that question for days," he answered, "You just throw it down onto the ground, it detects that it has been dropped, it scans you, and shows us a clear V.I. of what you look like." "V.I.?" Mordecai asked in curiosity. "Virtual Image," Cristão said. "Here, Sissy. Try it out," he said handing it to her.

Sissy dropped it on the ground. The capsule scanned her. Then it shined a white light all over Sissy. The white light then disappeared, showing Sissy's new appearance. The crowd gasped. Sissy's virtual image was hideous. Her skin was blood red, she had demonic wings, a devils tail, and horns on her forehead. She even had snake eyes. The crowd just stared at her. "What?" she asked, "Is something wrong?" "Well," said Cristão as he tried to stop laughing, "I don't know how to put it, but… I always knew that you looked like anything but a pretty flower on the inside." He started to crack up, along with the rest of the crowd. "AND I WAS RIGHT!" Cristão exclaimed as he laughed at Sissy's virtual image. The crowd started laughing, too. "You should look at yourself in a mirror!" Odd shouted and then fell on his back laughing. Sissy ran to a nearby window to look at her reflection. As soon as she saw what she looked like, she started to go up in tears. "I'm… ugly?" she asked herself. Then she suddenly remembered Cristão's exact words: _You may be pretty on the outside, but you're as ugly as a selfish demon in your soul_. (Remember Sissy's Request Rejected?)

She heard Cristão behind her, saying "Hey, Milly! Tamiya! Here's something you should send to the school paper!" They shot some good photos of her. As soon as Milly took her 5th shot, Sissy ran to her dorm crying. Milly and Tamiya were still taking photos as she ran.

As Mordecai watched all of this happen, he felt so sorry for her. Suddenly, as he snapped back to focus to the crowd behind him, he felt so angry at them that he felt a spiritual fire burning in every single space of both of his eyes. "EENOOUUGH!!!!" Mordecai ordered the crowd. The crowd instantly stopped laughing as soon as they heard him screaming. Mordecai looked so angry that his face was literally as red as his hair (which was regular red, by the way.). Even the blood vessels in his eyes throbbed with his anger! (Author's Comment: UH--OOOHH!! I THINK YOU MADE HIM ANGRY! You no likey when Mordecai gets angry. MORDECAI SMASH!)Still having his face all scrunched up, Mordecai walked up to Cristão. He then stopped laughing. "Eh, don't worry. It'll wear off, Mordecai," Cristão said. (Author's Note: Cristão didn't seem the least bit afraid of Mordecai.)

Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, Mordecai punched him in the stomach, letting Cristão fall on his knees. He felt so hurt that he couldn't even breathe. After he fell, Mordecai kicked him in the face. "I DON'T CARE IF IT WEARS OFF OR NOT!! ALL I KNOW IS THAT YOU TREATED HER SO BADLY THAT YOU ACTUALLY MADE HER CRY!!!" Mordecai shouted. Cristão regained his breath in 10 seconds, and said, "She deserved it." Then Mordecai go t even angrier. He grabbed Cristão by his trench coat and swung him into a nearby tree. He fell on his back after receiving that blow. "SHE MAY HAVE BEEN A JERK, BUT SHE DIDN'T DESERVE **_THAT_**!!!! YOU HURT HER VERY BADLY!! AND NOW I'M MAKING YOU FEEL HOW SHE FEELS, ONLY WORSE!!!" Mordecai shouted as he grabbed him by his hair. "Gee, Mordecai," Cristão said, "You must feel _really_ bad for her. Well, I actually feel sorry for both you _and _Sissy. Because when you hurt me, you're only hurting yourself. Not to mention you're actually letting her down by beating the crud out of me. Fighting never solved anything, you know." "_OKAY_!_ THAT'S THE LAST STRAW_!!!!" Mordecai thought to himself. Suddenly, Mordecai's fist came out of nowhere and hit Cristão directly in the center of his face. Cristão got up on one foot and left his right knee on the ground. He then covered the left side of his face with his left hand, but he parted his index finger from his middle finger so he could see. "I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT MYSELF!!!! ALL I CARE ABOUT IS SISSY!!! SHE HAS FEELINGS AS MUCH AS WE DO!! AND YOU HURT THEM BADLY!"

"Can we quote you on that, Mordecai?" Milly asked as she was holding up her notebook and pencil. "Sure," he answered as he was calming down. "You're right," Cristão said when he realized what he did wrong, "I was wrong to make fun of her like that. I'm sorry. I promise that will never happen again. Now go and comfort Sissy." "Gladly," Mordecai replied as he ran to her dorm. Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Jeremy ran to Cristão's side. "Cristão? Are you okay?" Yumi asked. "That wasn't the first time I was struck to the ground," Cristão said before he removed his hand from his face. His nose and the left side of his mouth were bleeding. He let his blood drip on the ground. "I'll be fine," he assured them, "And so will Sissy."

Mordecai knocked on Sissy's door. "Go away!" she yelled while still crying. Mordecai opened the door. (Author's Note: The Virtual Form wore off, just like Cristão said it would.) "It's only me, Sissy," he answered in a tender and gentle voice as he entered and closed the door behind him. "What do _you_ want?" she asked him as tears were falling from her eyes rapidly, "Are you here to make fun of me, too?" "No," he answered as he sat down on her bed next to her, "I just came to tell you that I felt very sorry for you after what happened out there." "Yeah, right!" Sissy replied as she quickly turned her back towards him, and sobbed even more. "No, Sissy," he said as he reached out and put his hands on her shoulders, "It's true. I was hurt as much as _you_ were back there. Pastor Cristão hurt you very badly, and I could see that clearly. But I creamed him good for you." As soon as he said that, Sissy stopped sobbing. "Y-… You did?" she asked as she slowly turned back around with hope in her eyes. "Yes," he said as he took Sissy's face in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs, "I did. Now here I am, sitting here, trying to comfort you." With that, Mordecai took Sissy in his arms for the warmest embrace in her lifetime. Mordecai asked, "Will you accept my comfort for you, Sissy?"

Sissy started to blush. Then she remembered Cristão's interpretations to her dream: _The number of punches he gave you signifies 4 months of insults and hatred. The number of blocks you passed also signifies 4 months of insults, only from you. After those eight months have passed, you two will start being nice to each other until someone will start to insult you in the meanest way. Then Mordecai will stand up to that person. And when he's through, he'll knock at your door. You'll still be in pain, but he'll take you in his arms. And you will accept his comfort…forever_.

"_He was right_," Sissy thought to herself. Sissy smiled, answered to his hug, shook her blush off and let tears of joy fall from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. "Yes. I will… forever," she answered, "Mordecai?" "Yes?" he responded. "I love you," she whispered in his ear, "so much." Now it was Mordecai's turn to blush. But he shook it off in 5 seconds. "I love you, too, Sissy," he said as he rubbed his cheek against hers. After that, they leaned back a bit and gazed into each other's eyes. Then they came closer and closer to each other, until Mordecai's lips met with Sissy's. Mordecai swung his arms around Sissy's waist, and she swung her arms around his neck. They both moaned within their kiss. Sissy put her hands on his spiky red head to bring him closer, and he cooperated. This was their _true _first kiss. This was something very special for them both.

When air was needed, they finally parted, gazed into each other's eyes once more, and went into another hug. Then the principle opened the door. "Hello, Si—Oops!" he stuttered when he saw them hugging. Sissy looked over to see her dad standing at the doorway. "Hi, Daddy," she answered when she was still hugging Mordecai. "Hey, Sissy," Mordecai whispered, "can I pray for you to be a better person right now… with you?" Sissy chuckled. "I'd love that," she answered. Sissy and Mordecai got on their knees. Mordecai held Sissy's hands. After that, they both closed their eyes and bowed their heads. Then Mordecai prayed this prayer:

Dear Heavenly Father,

We thank you for this day that you have given us, and the blessings that you have provided to us in our lives. We come to you now to ask that you help Sissy to do nice and wonderful things for other people. Help her to be less bitter and a little sweeter towards others. And LORD, please help her to be less selfish and more selfless. Help her to live through your Word and your will, LORD. Let her know and confess that she is not perfect. Let her know and confess that she is a sinner like me. Let this moment be a change of heart for Sissy Delmas.

In Jesus' name,

Amen.

Suddenly, Sissy felt a strange presence within her heart lift the burden of sadness and guilt off of her. She opened her eyes and she felt the Holy Spirit interceding her with groans that words cannot express. "Wait," said Sissy, "I feel strange for some reason. I don't understand this. I feel as if some holy spirit is inside of me. Is that a good thing?" "Yes," Mordecai answered, "That's how you're supposed to feel." Sissy felt it again. "Well… I don't like it…" she said. Sissy's father and Mordecai gasped. "…I LOVE IT!!!" Sissy shouted with joy. "I've never felt this way before. Now I feel so… so… complete! I want to live through God's Word for the rest of my life!" Mr. Delmas and Mordecai sighed in relief. "I'll be on fire for God from now on!!!!" Sissy exclaimed in joy as she jumped up and down several times. Then Mordecai gave Sissy another hug. Then they both gazed into the eyes of their new lovers: Each other. They finally knew that this was meant to be… forever.

ZAPADAROS: WE'RE DONE!!!! I want to thank you so much for reading my fanfic a d hope that you will commit your life to Christ as well. I will hope to see you again on Code: Lyoko-The Beginning of the End part 2! Until next time, see you later. And (I'm sorry to have to steal this line from the Kid's Connection, but--) stay connected to Jesus! R&R!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
